This study seeks to determine how adolescents' sexual socialization relates to perceptions and causes of non-stranger rape. The researchers will interview 450 Los Angeles area young men and women aged 14 thru 18 drawn from three major ethnic groups in the community: Anglo, Black, and Chicano. Interviews will elicit responses to hypothetical two-person heterosexual encounters with the young people being asked to predict outcomes, whether the encounter will be likely to result in no sex, sex, rape or other violence. Attitudes toward the opposite sex, sex roles, sexuality, and violence will also be measured. The data will be used to develop a model of two-person heterosexual interaction and sexual decision-making. The information will also be helpful in the development of sex education and rape prevention efforts.